


The Oskillian Prophecy

by reenzchoding



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, This is crack, but there are thirteen members, idk what this is lmao, ill add more tags later lol, ill also add more ships, jeongcheol - Freeform, just wait lol, there are 12 beacons so, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenzchoding/pseuds/reenzchoding
Summary: The 12 beacons of Oskillion were originally built to signal the coming of the 12 bearers who, according to prophecy, would arrive in times of desperate need.Fantasy AU!





	1. Fire and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of an introduction to the characters?? yall go easy on me this is my first fic lol i tried my best huhuhu

 

**Choi Seungcheol**

 

It was a rather cold evening and the known City Sky was as dark and quiet as it had always been. It was almost five hundred years since Krael II had been killed and six hundred years since the stars had sung for the people of the Oskillion. The New City- as it was now called- was now under the rule of the Menfolk.

 

 The people of Oskillion looked just like the people of the Middle Kingdom and yet.. they we’re different.

 

“Mother, was it always this quiet?”

 

Praelar looked at her child. Seungcheol was a boy of 14- tall and lean with hair the color of ash. He looked just like his father, except for his eyes. His father had eyes as black as coal- calm, yet strong. Seungcheol’s eyes, though, were Praelar’s. They were blue. As blue as the known sky when the great Star shone the day he was born.

 

“No,” Praelar answered “-it wasn’t always this quiet.”

 

Praelar put down her plume and went to stand by her son. Seungcheol always liked to watch the night sky- even if the known sky was nowhere near beautiful.

 

“How do you know mother? Have you ever seen it different before?” Seungcheol turned to look at his mother.

 

“No, I haven’t. The Known Sky had been this way for almost five hundred years when I was born. You’re Great-great-great grandmother Aera was the last of the Choi’s to ever hear the stars sing. They say she never died, and instead was taken by the stars.”

 

Praelar always was a dreamer. Growing up with her grandmother, Praelar was very well-read about the great histories of the Oskillian Kingdom. The Stars always were her favorite. Praelar knew somewhere beneath the dark clouds were the Stars, too afraid to appear and too weak to shine.

 

Beside her Seungcheol stood quietly, watching the dark clouds and the distant trees. No- he was looking at something beyond, something no one else could see. His thoughts were somewhere else. Praelar knew her son very well and a quiet Seungcheol was very rare.

 

“What is it, Seungcheol?” Praelar asked.

 

“I.. I- It’s nothing.” Seungcheol was hesitant and Praelar knew that he saw the execution.

 

“I’m your mother and I know you too well to see that you’re not telling me something.” She pressed.

 

“Seungkwan-” Seungcheol hesitated. “Seungkwan’s father was executed today- I saw it. He begged the Council to spare his father- insisting he was innocent. I believe him. The Boo’s are honorable people.”

 

“They are-”

 

“-Seungkwan even tried to kiss the _Sentes_ feet. His brothers tried to stop him, tried to hold him back while his sisters’ cries resonated throughout the _Valtcaest_ ,” Seungcheol’s voice broke. “-Everyone just stared and no one tried to help. It was horrible.”

 

The Boo’s were a very peaceful family. Calm even under immense pressure. No family has ever been more suitable and sincere for the task they had been given- and it was a very, very, difficult task.

 

“I fear for father,” Seungcheol whispered.  “-they say being a Choi is dangerous.”

 

The cold wind blew through the windows’ pillars and Seungcheol’s short hair swayed like the grass at the _castellae_.  Praelar was well aware that the Council did not look favorably upon the highborn and the nobles. The Council did everything in its power to diminish the nobles’ hold on Oskillion. Now, being a noble was merely a title.

 

“You shouldn’t worry about things like this; your father can take care of himself..” Praelar paused and looked at her son. They both knew their words well.

 

“ _Quo Proce non vulner qu vald Choi_ ”

 

“No fire can rage upon the Choi’s”  Seungcheol repeated. His mother nodded, like she was pleased.

 

                                                                                                                                                                   

* * *

 

**Lee Jihoon**

 

The New City was huge.

 

From where Jihoon came from, the roads were smaller and the houses farther apart. Here, the roads were tiled and the buildings rose higher than Jihoon could ever have imagined possible. _It’s beautiful_ , Jihoon tells himself. They passed by numerous stalls and shops selling clothes in vibrant colors from different parts of the country. The New City was a melting pot of people, culture and…. smells. The New City stinked.

 

The SeaSide City, in comparison,  seemed utterly.. small. Although, the SeaSide City was the country’s fishing capital, it was hardly a metropolis. Jihoon wanted to explore.

 

‘Stop! Stop this carriage! Imelda? Are you there?’ Jihoon lifted the carriage screen and beckoned for his maid.

 

‘I am here, Master.’  Imelda immediately answered.

 

Jihoon never really trusted his maid. Imelda had been in his family ever since he could remember. She was a strict old woman and he knew she was loyal to his scheming mother. After being repositioned to a higher post, his father immediately made plans to move his family from the SeaSide City to a new mansion in the capital. His mother, the social climber that she was, immediately rode to The New City to shop for new supplies for their new mansion, leaving Jihoon to organize the actual moving of the whole household. His mother was considerate enough, though, to leave Imelda to take care of Jihoon. Imelda was nice enough but Jihoon never really took to trusting any of her mother’s maids.

 

‘I want to go down, Imelda. The heat is unbearable.’

 

‘We are still not halfway there, Master. I suggest you take a nap first.’ Imelda lilted.

 

‘I can’t stand this stifling heat! I have to go down!’ Jihoon took his fan and stepped out of the carriage, much to his maid’s dismay. She was surely going to report this to her mother but Jihoon couldn’t care less. The carriage was suffocating especially in the middle of a summer day.

 

‘Imelda, I’m going for a stroll. I will be back.’ In truth, Jihoon just wanted to escape and breathe.

 

 The New City was a new beginning for him. He never really considered SeaSide City to be his home- he never really had any friends and he never really made an effort to have some. He actually did want to leave his home town; he knew SeaSide City was too small for someone like him. Albeit small and a little bit on the cute side, Jihoon knew he was destined for something greater. SeaSide City just didn’t have what he wanted- unless he counted fish.

 

‘Master, your mother had specific instructi-‘

 

‘You serve me now, Imelda, not my mother! I suggest you go back to your carriage and wait for me there.’ Jihoon snapped. _This woman should know her place_ , he thought. Imelda, certainly was not fond of people talking down on her but Jihoon figured it was necessary for her to know that she was serving him now.

 

‘Very well, master.’ Imelda bowed, although distaste was evident in her tone. ‘I hope you have a safe walk.’

 

Jihoon smiled. ‘Of course, Imelda…

 

..they don’t call me the Bolt for no reason.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway i know you guys got confused with the italicized words so here you go
> 
> Sentes- Ambassador-general
> 
> Castella- the Capitol’s park
> 
> Valtcaest- place of execution
> 
> i kinda made up my own language here hihi anyway i hope you guys liked it.


	2. The Wind that Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's tragedy and Wonwoo and Mingyu's little trip to the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO BAD A T THIS LAAWRD

 

**Kwon Soonyoung**

 

Kwon Soonyoung was born during a storm. Maybe that was a sign in itself, but Soonyoung only realized that it was in fact, a sign, when his mother died. 

His mother’s body was now laid cold and lifeless on a table. It took every ounce of Soonyoung’s maid’s strength to persuade him to see his mother for the very last time. Soonyoung was a mess when in grief and knew the sight of his mother, dead and lifeless, would drive him to the brink of insanity. But, when he finally got there he… felt nothing. He was numb and unfeeling.

Soonyoung’s father stood to his right. He was silent and unmoving, his eyes fixed on the table where his mother was laid. It was as if his father was willing his mother to live- commanding her to stand up and kiss him just as she always did. It was at this time that Soonyoung knew his father had loved his mother.

His father, Lord Seiza was a commander of the Oskillian airfleet. He was from a family of air commanders and so he became one, as was expected of him. He was an able fighter and a much better flier, so it was to no one’s surprise when he was recommended for the position of Lord Avian Commander. In Oskillion though, a noble had to have a partner or spouse in order for the recommendation to be valid and legal. Noble families worked their way up higher positions by betrothing their children to one another, and so it was that Lord Seiza met Soonyoung’s mother, Lady Hoshin, on the day of their marriage.

Lady Hoshin was the daughter of a naval lord commander. She was a generous lady, not only to her family but also to the Lord Commander’s household. She was known for her soft voice and pale skin, and for how she managed the estate with a firm and just hand. Soonyoung would always beg for a story before bedtime and she would happily oblige. Soonyoung was her only child and the entire estate knew how she adored her son.  She was Soonyoung’s rock.

And now she was gone.

Soonyoung turned to look at his father. Lord Seiza was still as immobile as a rock. It was the first time he saw Lord Seiza in such a state of undress. His hair was in dishevel and he was in his night dress.  His face was pale and contorted- as if he was struggling to contain his emotions. Soonyoung always thought father was incapable of feeling, but tonight he swore he saw his father’s eyes glisten with unshed tears.

Maybe it was because he was terribly attached to his mother or that he was normally a very emotional person, but Soonyoung expected himself to be inconsolable the very moment he would lay eyes on his mother. As it turned out, he was pretty well composed and did not shed a single tear, although he could not deny the gnawing feeling of emptiness inside him. It was as if his mother took a piece of his heart with her when she passed.

The room his mother was laid in was dark and cold, and the only source of light was a single circular _lucernas_ at the center of the room’s ceiling. His mother was laid on a table directly beneath the circular lamp, her body draped in white cloth although her face was left uncovered. She was beautiful even in death. She looked as if she was asleep, as if her eyelids were going to twitch; as if she was going to open her eyes and laugh at everyone for believing she was dead.

But Soonyoung knew that was never going to happen.

No one was ever going to defend him from his father now. Soonyoung was a dreamer- an artist, much to his father’s dismay. It was always his mother who watched him dance his heart out, clapping along to the rhythm and singing along to the music. His father would say _‘that dancing nonsense will not do you any good’_ and his mother would always usher him out of the room so he wouldn’t hear any more of his father’s outbursts

As he stood there, realizing his mother was never going to come back, his state of shock and numbness suddenly left him. What replaced was the terrible, horrible feeling of longing- longing for something one could never ever have or see or feel again. Soonyoung, found himself unable to breathe. His brain, now finally able to process and internalize everything, was now trying to shut itself down; protecting it from the pain and suffering it could inflict upon itself.

 _Pressure. Unbearable Pressure_.

Soonyoung felt like his lungs were being squeezed by some invisible force. He couldn’t take the suffocating pressure any longer. He couldn’t breathe.

‘Father, I- I can’t b-breathe!’ Soonyoung croaked

 ‘Soonyoung, what’s happening to you? M-my God, you’re very pale!’ His father, startled, immediately rushed to his side and held Soonyoung’s arms.  

‘I-t’s h-hard to b-breathe.’ Soonyoung tried to say.

‘IS SOMEONE OUT THERE?? FETCH ME A HEALER NOW!’ Lord Seiza shouted. Soonyoung’s knees were already giving out and his breathing was becoming more labored.

‘My lord!’ The door flung open and a healer immediately took to Soonyoung’s side, reaching for his hand. ‘My lord, your son-‘

Lord Seiza turned to the opened door and saw that the entire household was in chaos. The door to the room was open, leaving his lifeless wife’s body in full display to the maids, cooks, butlers- practically everyone in the house who were trying to find out what was happening. This was too much for Lord Seiza. This was not how the household was supposed to be run. His wife was lenient, but he was different. He was going to restore order in the household.

‘Do what you can.’ Lord Seiza’s voice was cold. ‘I believe one of your charms can heal this easily.’

Lord Seiza turned to the door, leaving his son to the healer. Just as he was about to shut the door, to shield his wife from the prying eyes of the household, the maids nearest the door suddenly gasped and sounds of murmur were heard across the hall where the maids waited.

‘My lord!’ The healer shouted. ‘Your son, h-he’s…’

Lord Seiza turned immediately to see what was happening. He had enough for today and he was worn out. Surely, his son was not on the brink of death.

‘Healer, surely your experience has made you more tha- wha-.’ Lord Seiza stopped. This was not possible.

There, in the middle of the room was his son- floating in midair.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu**

The Jeons were the founding family of the city of Umi and was located on the southeastern coast of Oskillion.  It was one of the very first human settlements in Oskillion because of its warm climate, tillable land and proximity to the sea. Although Umi’s lands were arable enough to produce a bountiful harvest, the real beauty of Umi lay on its beautiful and white shoreline. Umi was known for its coral reefs and dazzling aquamarine sea. The Jeon’s were its governing family, led by The Lord Protector Jeon and he had three children- one of them was Jeon Wonwoo, the eldest.

Jeon Wonwoo was tall and pale. He had jet black hair and eyes the color of Umi’s breathtaking seas; blue with a hint of green. Wonwoo was the pride of his family. Smart, talented and handsome, he was the golden child of Umi. He was his father’s favorite and was tutored and trained to succeed his father someday as the Lord Protector.

Now, it was the 520th anniversary of Umi’s founding and Wonwoo was bored to death. He was stuck on a terribly long lecture about Oskillion’s history, how it was discovered by astronauts from a planet called earth and other boring facts he practically could have just read from a history book. The only consolation for this torture was the fact that the Founding Feast was going to be held later that night which meant a full stomach and the pass to stay out of bed past curfew.

Beside Wonwoo was his classmate and childhood friend, Mingyu. Mingyu was tall and tan, a common thing in Umi, but he was also handsome. Lord Naval Commander Kim was Mingyu’s father and he was expected to also be one someday. It was perfectly natural for two sons of High ranking nobles to be friends and so they became just that.

‘Hey, Wonwoo, are you going to the feast today? Do you already have something to wear? I heard the Council’s going to be there, I mean, that’s a big deal.

Although Mingyu was the ideal Umi child- tan, well-built and dashingly handsome- he also was the loudest and most annoying chatterbox Wonwoo had ever had the opportunity to meet.

‘Would you shut up?’ Wonwoo hissed. ‘If you don’t quiet down, I swear, this lecture’s going to continue on till the next hour.’

‘I was just asking. Why are you so cranky today? Is it that time of the month?’ Mingyu lifted his eyebrows and grinned.

‘One, that’s offensive and two, I don’t have a uterus. Now, shut up or I won’t lend you my telescope.’

This seemed to quiet Mingyu down for the rest of the remaining hour designated for lecture and Wonwoo was finally able to take down some notes. Although Mingyu certainly did not look like it, he actually was a very promising student. He was exceptionally skilled in tactics and strategy and had a talent for building and architecture. Wonwoo, on the other hand was more interested in books rather than the applied science. He was thoughtful and philosophical whereas Mingyu was practical and grounded.

An hour had passed and the lecturer finally had to dismiss them since the two had to prepare for the feast. Wonwoo was quick to clean out his clutter leaving Mingyu, the slower one, behind.

‘Hey, Wonwoo.’ Mingyu started, as he ran to keep up. “I have an idea and you’re going to like it.’

Wonwoo knew where this was going but tried to act interested nonetheless. Mingyu always had a love for spontaneous adventures and Wonwoo, although always hesitant, did quite enjoy the thrill of lurking outside unprotected.

‘Mingyu, The feast is 3 hours from now. I’d love to be out at the bay today but we can’t afford to be late tonight. My father’s going to kill me and your mother’s going to hang you.’

‘But, Wonwoo, it’s going to be just us. Everyone’s going to be at the _castellae._ It’s going to be just us.’ Mingyu reasoned. His brow furrowed in an incredible attempt to look serious.

‘I-I don’t know, Mingyu. I wouldn’t want to be late.’

‘Pleaaaase!’  Mingyu pouted, earning a look of disgust from Wonwoo.

‘Alright! Wipe that smug look from your face. You look gross.’

\----

Umi’s sunsets were breathtaking and people from all over Oskillion traveled to Umi to see it. Mingyu always loved the sunsets at the bay and Wonwoo did too; but the truth was, Wonwoo was much more satisfied watching the orange and pink lights dance off the planes of Mngyu’s face as the sun finally set. Although they certainly had seen it a million times now, Mingyu always looked at the sunset like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. At the very end, when the sun had almost set and the sky was a beautiful combination of blue, orange and purple, Mingyu would close his eyes and feel the earth around him. One hand would find Wonwoo and another hand would be on the ground. Today was no different

‘Wonwoo, I-‘ It was Mingyu who spoke first. His eyes were closed and one hand was on Wonwoo’s.  ‘I don’t think I can tell father that I can’t be a naval commander. I don’t think he would understand.’

Wonwoo knew where this was coming from. Mingyu loved watching the sea but he hated being at sea just as much. Mingyu preferred the steady earth. Mingyu much preferred the mountains and the smell of tilled earth rather than be out at sea where everything was rocky and unsure.

‘I know, Mingyu. We don’t have to know now, I think. But, we’ll figure it out in the future. I’m sure of it.’

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo and smiled. Wonwoo was Mingyu’s comfort. He was the calm and steady to his wild and unstable.

‘Have you told your parents that you could read minds?’ Mingyu asked.

‘What? Shhh, Mingyu, someone might hear us.’ Wonwoo quickly turned to check if anyone was around.

‘We’re alone, Won. Everyone’s gone to the feast.’

‘I know. It’s just that I don’t want anyone to think I’m a freak.’ Wonwoo looked down. It was something he didn’t want anyone to know- except, maybe, Mingyu.

‘You’re not a freak, Wonwoo- at least not to me.’

Mingyu, again, turned to face the sun. It was almost dark now and the only light came from the lighthouse across the bay. He started to move his fingers in circles, and as he did small stones started to levitate and circle around his hands as well.

‘Mingyu, you know someone might see you.’ Wonwoo, started. Mingyu came from a much stricter family and reputation was something their family had always preserved. ‘You know what, let’s head back. It’s getting dark.’

Mingyu immediately stopped moving his fingers, and as he did the stones fell as well. Wonwoo stood up first and held out a hand for Mingyu to hold.

‘You know I’m glad I’m not that normal, Mingyu.’

‘Why?’ Mingyu asked as he held on to Wonwoo’s hand to stand up.

‘Well, because now you don’t have to be alone, I guess.’ Wonwoo face was now a full shade of pink and Mingyu couldn’t help but smirk.

‘Are you telling me something, Jeon Wonwoo?’ Mingyu asked. His smirk still plastered on his face.

‘No, you idiot. I’m just glad I don’t get to be a freak alone.’ Wonwoo face quickly turned sour as Mingyu laughed at his friend.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and interlocked them. Surprise was evident on Wonwoo’s face and Mingyu figured it was something he would very much like to see again in the future.

‘You know what, Wonwoo.’ Mingyu started. ‘I’m glad I’m not normal as well.'

Wonwoo looked down and Mingyu swore he saw Wonwoo blush. Maybe being freaks together wasn't such a bad thing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucernas - lamp
> 
> this is as unedited as it can get. i had a lot of things to do but thank you to everyone who left a kudos. i'm really reaally thankful mwah!


End file.
